


The Glass Inside His Heart

by Daughter_Of_TheSea



Series: Original Short Stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Depression, Getting Together, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_Of_TheSea/pseuds/Daughter_Of_TheSea
Summary: The heart is like glass. Strong and sturdy, but easily broken.
Series: Original Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776754





	The Glass Inside His Heart

There was something about the place that kept bringing him back. Kace wasn’t sure if it was the therapeutic crashing of the waves against rocks or the unpredictable breezes that seemed to change at any given moment. Perhaps it was the soft crunch on the sand beneath his feet or the cawing of seagulls in search of scraps of food. Whatever it was, every day after school Kace was there. He would stand for a bit, watching the waves and then sit down on a log to do his homework. Kace wasn’t bothered that he was the only one here, in fact, he preferred it that way. It was a welcomed change from his chaotic, cramped environment at home. Seemingly nothing could ruin this place for him, not even when the air grew cold and Kace could see his breath on every exhale. 

He spent years enjoying the loneliness and solitude. Basking in his own presence, simply content to be himself. There was no judgment in this place, the sea wouldn’t judge him for how he appeared and the breeze didn’t care for the words he spoke aloud to himself. As he walked along the shores all the pain he harbored inside seemed to drift away into the waves, and the rigid glass in his heart smoothed to a dull curve. But when it came time to leave the weights fell onto his shoulders once again, and the glass inside pierced his heart once more. 

Then Jaxon Wild came along and things changed. The world seemed to brighten wherever Jaxon went as if he was the flashlight in the dark tunnels of the world. The Jock was unlike the stereotypes, he was never one to make offensive jokes or wreak havoc on the unsuspecting substitute teachers. Sure, he was a little loud and sometimes obnoxious, but that’s what Kace liked about him. Jaxon was never afraid of how the world would see him, he screamed his flaws loudly and wore them like medals around his neck. 

The bond that formed between the two boys was unexpected, yet welcomed. Fairly soon Kace no longer spent his days alone on the beach, now Jaxon was there as well and the beach became just that much more special. Kace would laugh and smile as Jaxon chased seagulls with sticks, or jumped fully clothed into the ocean during December. In so little time Jaxon became Kace’s glue, holding his shattered heart together. And as that glue started to dry Kace’s heart started to feel whole again. 

Nobody could deny how Kace had changed since Jaxon came along. He no longer shuffled through the halls like a corpse, but instead, he drifted smoothly along the tile floors with his head held high. He was talkative and allowed the people close to him to see more of who he was. He shared his passions and his dreams and spoke aloud the words he used to keep in his head. Kace was happy.

Kace cursed himself for being so naïve to think things would last. He should have known that life isn’t like that. The snow had only been piling up, waiting for a moment to release and send the avalanche crashing over him. 

The dark-haired jock looked down at Kace. Kace kept his gaze locked on sandy ground, he couldn’t meet Jaxon’s eyes. He knew if he did he would only see disappointment and frustration behind the caramel coloured orbs. Jaxon let out a shaky breath, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. 

“I’m sorry,” Kace mewled. Jaxon bit his lip between his teeth and ran a hand through his messy, jet black hair. 

“Doesn’t change anything,” Jaxon replied. 

“I know.” Kace finally looked up at Jaxon, the soft caramel eyes connected with his own sky blue eyes. Kace wondered if he wished hard enough if time would freeze for him. He could stay here forever with the soft sand beneath his feet and Jaxon by his side, how it was supposed to be. But Jaxon had other ideas. His lips turned up softly, his smile not quite reaching his sad eyes and he turned back the direction he came. He didn’t look back as he walked away, his feet sinking into the sand and his jacket hanging on his arm. 

Kace didn’t cry, he didn’t scream, he didn’t do anything. He felt numb, it was as though his emotions had walked away with Jaxon that day. 

As Kace’s eyes drifted across the expanse of the blue sea he realized it didn’t matter to him anymore. The place no longer softened the broken parts of him. The glue around his heart had crumbled and the glass shards had been sharpened once more. They stabbed through his heart at every moment until he couldn’t bear it any longer. Kace never returned home that day. He drifted into the ocean with a smile on his face and allowed the waves to take him. He feels content, even as the water surrounds him, with the knowledge that he’s in the only place he ever truly felt free.


End file.
